


A Happy Accident

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: “This is a bit awkward but we have the same jacket and i accidently picked up yours and it has your car keys and wallet in, can i have mine back? It has an avocado and my plan for the zombie apocalypse in” AU





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> hello again :p i dunno why i'm having so many ideas at the moment! also does anyone know if you can put docs into files on google docs?

It’s only when Olivier is walking home he realises his house keys aren’t in his jacket pocket. He stops in his tracks (almost overbalancing and going flying thanks to several pints of cider). No, they’re definitely not there. He knew leaving his jacket on the coat rack in the bar had been a bad idea!

It appears someone’s taken his keys and wallet and...wait, what’s that? He finds an avocado in the pocket, as well as a folded piece of paper. There’s also a hole in the lining of one of the pockets that definitely hadn’t been there before.

It’s only now it dawns on him. Maybe he’d picked up the wrong jacket. He takes it off and checks, it’s a size smaller than his. 

Unfortunately there’s no wallet or ID in the jacket so he doesn’t know who it belongs to. Plus, the neighbour who had his spare key has currently on holiday. He wants to go back to the bar to try and find the person who’s jacket this was but it’s a long walk back and he didn’t have any money for a taxi.

He sighs and sits down on the step outside his door.

 

Meanwhile in another part of London Granit Xhaka was discovering he too had picked up the wrong jacket. Thankfully he has his keys in the pocket of his jeans but he knows he needs to return the jacket, it had keys and a wallet in it.

Once he gets home he takes the wallet out and finds the driving license, looking for the name and address.

It’s in a completely different part of town but Granit knows he needs to go, and anyway he’s still hyper from the alcohol.

It’s only when he’s halfway there he regrets walking. He’d done a lot of walking recently and his legs were really starting to hurt.

Overall it takes him 45 minutes to walk there but soon he arrives. There’s a man sitting outside the house. Granit approaches.

“Are you Oli?” He asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“This is a bit awkward but we have the same jacket and i accidently picked up yours and it has your car keys and wallet in”

“Oh” Olivier says.  
“Can i have mine back? It has an avocado and my plan for the zombie apocalypse in”

Olivier laughs “Of course! By the way that’s a very impressive plan”

“Thanks, I’ve been working on it since I was 6”

“Want to come in for a drink?”

“Sure” Granit knows it must be 4am at least but his legs are sore, and he’d never say no to a free drink.

“Come on through” Olivier leads Granit through to the living room where he pulls two beers out from a box “Enjoy”

“Thanks”

“So, why do you have an avocado in your pocket?”

“Everyone’s talking about avocado toast so i wanted to try it, I guess i forgot to take it out of my pocket”

“Ah that’s fair” It’s only now Olivier properly looks at the accidental jacket thief, he was bloody cute to say the least “Look, do you want to stay here tonight? Save you walking home”

“I would but I have work in 4 hours”

“I would judge you for drinking the night before work but I’m working later too. I can give you a lift if you want, come on, it’ll be fun”

“Sure, thanks”

As they get talking Olivier realises he really likes Granit. Not only is he cute but he’s funny and tells great stories as well.

“What?” Granit asks, bringing Olivier back to reality.

“What?”

“You were staring at me”

“Well I wouldn’t stare if you weren’t so damn cute!”

Granit blushes and laughs “You know how to charm a man”

“Seriously, you’re gorgeous. Do you have a partner?”

“That’s a bit forward but no, I don’t”

“Me neither”

“Cool” Granit smiles, he knows what olivier’s getting at, at least he hopes he does.

“Do you like kissing?”

“Yeah”

“Would you like to kiss me?”

Granit laughs again “Sure”

They kiss for a good few minutes. Olivier has to admit, Granit’s a very good kisser. They stay on the couch kissing and sipping beer for a while until Olivier’s alarm goes off.

“What time is it?” Granit asks.

“7. Oh shit”

“Are you sober enough to go to work?”

“Nope, are you?”

“No”

They both look guilty and put their drinks down.

“I have an idea” Olivier says.

“Sure”

“How about we both phone in sick and then we just kiss all day?”

“I like that idea”

“And if you’re lucky I might make you avocado toast later”


End file.
